Perseus Jackson: Edge of Insanity
by VelocityRaptor
Summary: The Avengers contend with a near unstoppable mercenary assassin named Deadpool, who appears to be a lot tougher than he looks. What they don't know is that Deadpool was once a HYDRA test subject like the Maximoff twins. Deadpool was once a hero fallen from grace. Deadpool was once Perseus Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**Perseus Jackson: Edge of Insanity**

 **Summary: What if there had been a third test subject of HYDRA's experiments with Loki's sceptre? This is Percy Jackson, a hero fallen from grace. He escapes from the HYDRA outpost in Sokovia and returns to New York, only to witness the death of his mortal family, driving him into insanity. Now the mercenary assassin Deadpool, Percy clashes with the Avengers, including the one woman who has seen his pain, Scarlet Witch.**

 **Chapter 1: The Merc With A Mouth**

* * *

The Avengers were having a bad day.

Another criminal found murdered. They knew this was the work of someone far less pleasant than a power crazy trickster god. With Loki defeated, they held the responsibility of protecting the world from other looming threats, such as HYDRA. So, where are Earth's Mightiest Heroes?

Lounging around in Stark Tower, depressed. They sat around the sofas and minibar as Nick Fury made his appearance with Agent Maria Hill. Along with them were the Avengers' newest recruits: Sokovian siblings and former HYDRA test subjects Pietro and Wanda Maximoff, former thief Scott Lang, ex military paratrooper Sam Wilson, and Captain America's old friend Bucky Barnes, or as they were called, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Ant Man, Falcon, and Winter Soldier.

"Avengers, it would appear that our assassin has struck again." Fury informed the main Avengers sternly.

"Yes, we noticed, Nick." Tony Stark aka Iron Man casually said. "He actually murdered a gangster with a zamboni."

"That man was a member of the Aryan Brotherhood." Hill explained. "We already have Agent Daisy Johnson working on that case, we don't need a murderer to get involved in all this."

"Um, I would like to understand," Thor Odinson started. "who is this assassin we are to be questing for?"

Fury sighed, then started pacing around, saying, "He calls himself Deadpool. Not much is known about him. There've been sightings of him. He wears red and black, has two katanas strapped on his back and is armed with two standard issue pistols. Sometimes, he's even holding high caliber weapons: M4's, miniguns, grenade launchers, RPG's, you name it."

"So he packs lots of firepower, that's...bad." Clint Barton aka Hawkeye noted.

"Not just that, he appears to have superhuman abilities, almost on par with Steve's super soldier serum." Bucky told them.

"You sound like you've fought him before." Steve Rogers aka Captain America said.

"Yes, Agent Barnes has fought Deadpool before." Fury said. "He lost...badly. But he's not the only one who we know has fought Deadpool."

"Who else?" Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow asked.

"Agent Johnson, Agent Coulson and his team, the Spider Man guy from Queens, even the same guy who was playing Galaga on the Helicarrier years ago."

Tony cracked up at that memory.

"So all these guys lost to the same man in red?" Steve asked.

"Yes, and I've had enough." Fury retorted. "Captain, Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff, Mr. Maximoff, you're all going to get your lazy asses out there and capture me an armed assassin in red and black. Everyone else, stay here and monitor the rest of the world.

The Avengers collectively said "Yes sir." and moved out.

* * *

Meanwhile...

In an abandoned factory in Los Angeles, wild gunfire was heard. Several thugs dropped dead on the floor as a mysterious figure fired its guns at a group of thugs who were stealing salvaged Chitauri technology. The figure jumped off the catwalk and charged the thugs, guns blazing. One by one, they all died except for one with a scruffy beard and bald head.

"Oompa Loompa, Doo bee dee ding...You look like a troll from Lord of the Rings!" the figure cackled as he showed himself into the light. It was a man in a red and black tactical suit and mask, holding a smoking M4A1. Sheathed on his back were two katanas, on his belt were two pistols, and on his boots were two knives.

"Who...Who are you?" the thug stammered, dropping his gun.

"I'm Deadpool, BIATCH!" Deadpool pulled the trigger...but he was out of ammo. "You gotta be joking." he groaned, before settling with knocking the thug out by swinging the rifle at his face like a club. He does the "Suck It" gesture at the thug before proceeding to stuff the Chitauri tech in a sack like he was Santa loading his bag with Christmas gifts.

"It's beginning to feel like ONE HELL OF A CHRISTMAS!" the man in red laughed as he hauled the Chitauri tech towards the warehouse doors, but they are suddenly pried open by one Iron Man.

"Okay, I hate to break it to you, man, but that technology's a tad bit too dangerous for someone like you so...hand it over." the armored Avenger explained. Deadpool's simple reply was to drop the sack and draw his katanas. He pointed one at Stark.

"Like who's gonna make me?" he asked.

His question soon got its answer when an explosion from above tore a gaping hole on the ceiling of the warehouse. Deadpool saw three figures: Captain America, Black Widow, and Hawkeye.

"We are." Cap said as Natasha and Clint aimed their guns and bow respectively at Deadpool.

"Hmm..." he wondered. "Yeah, still not convinced."

The assassin sensed danger from behind him, quickly turned around...and slashed a repulsor blast coming at him in half.

"Um, Cap, he just sliced an energy beam in half..." Clint gaped.

Natasha fired her pistols with extreme accuracy, only for Deadpool to slash them all down with his katanas in shocking fashion. He acted like he was having fun doing it.

"Shall we have a dance?" Deadpool taunted the four Avengers. "Too bad there's no music!"

They sighed and proceeded to take him on, 4 on 1. Deadpool fought Steve and Tony at close range while cutting down any arrows and bullets coming at him. He managed to kick Iron Man away from him, who fired another repulsor blast in return. Deadpool moved out of the way, causing the blast to send Captain America flying to the wall instead. Iron Man flew towards the assassin, who responded with a quick slash across the chest, stunning him and causing him to crash into some metal barrels.

It was now down to Hawkeye and Black Widow to take on Deadpool, who charged at them, swords spinning and shots fired, verbally.

"LET'S GO, LEGOLAS AND ARWEN!" he yelled out.

"Okay, that didn't make any sense." Natasha sighed as she moved out of the way of the red and black man's katanas, which were spinning like a steel tornado of death before slicing down another arrow Clint shot at him, unaware its arrowhead was a timed explosive. Natasha quickly moves out of the way, leaving Deadpool to comically realize what kind of arrowhead he was standing two inches away from.

"Goddamnit." he groaned as the explosion sent him flying a couple of meters back, but he managed to get his feet back on the floor really quickly, only to see that not only was he surrounded by four Avengers, but also a Quinjet with a minigun aimed at him, not that he was scared. He was Deadpool! Why should he be scared of such things?

One word,

"FLASHBANG!" Deadpool tossed said grenade on the ground and let it detonate, confusing the Avengers and the Quinjet as he smashed through a glass window and got on his red motorcycle and drove off.

"He got away!" Natasha grumbled before cursing in Russian.

"Let Pietro handle him." Director Fury spoke through their earpieces. "In the meantime, get that Chitauri tech."

* * *

Deadpool thought he was safe. He figured they'd be more intrigued with the Chitauri tech more than him, seeing how such weapons ended up in the hands of common crooks. Well, he wasn't safe, especially when right in the middle of the road, he gets smacked off his motorcycle by a blurry figure. Deadpool fell and crashed into the bushes along the side of the road while his motorcycle skidded into the trees. He got up on his feet and the blur appeared before him as a young man with sandy blonde hair, scruffy facial hair, and a white and silver outfit with matching goggles.

"Didn't see that coming?" Pietro snorted.

"Nope, but what about this?" Deadpool drew his handguns, which he fired at the speedster, who began dodging the bullets at a fast pace. He managed to punch Deadpool in the face, knocking him down. Pietro ran off and set up for a faster, more powerful attack. He ran towards Deadpool...who somehow stopped him...with a punch to the "area".

"Anticipated yo move!" Deadpool laughed. "That's how I instantly found my groove!"

With that, he quickly escaped on his motorcycle, leaving Pietro in the grass, holding onto his sensitive parts in pain.

'Why was his voice...familiar?' Pietro thought while he waited for someone.

* * *

Deadpool made it back to his hideout: a run down, abandoned gangster hideout in an old, smelly ass alley. At first glance, there's barely anything to see in the middle of the night, nothing but a stinky green dumpster with the same big rat scavenging it for food. Meanwhile, said rat hopped off its place on the edge of the dumpster when the mercenary arrived in his red motorcycle, speeding down the alley without any lights on. Of course it was dangerous, but he was used to it. Deadpool turned his motorcycle at the last second, reaching the end of the alley. He hopped off, stretched a little until he heard some bones crack, and walked to his left and opened a dark oak door before coming in.

"Alright!" Deadpool hopped up and cheered as he literally tossed his weapons aside.

"Now, let's kick off these Sunday shoes!"

And by that, he kicked off his boots, making them clatter on the floor to make drum noises with the old wooden floor. Deadpool strolled over to the living room and crashed onto the couch and taking off his mask.

The once bright, now scarred and partly burnt face of Perseus Jackson shone with the only ceiling light in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Tales of the Past**

 **Apologies for anything cliche here.**

* * *

Percy cackled as he turned the TV to the classic Tom and Jerry show. He took off his red and black suit and had on plain black jogging pants. His torso was scarred with numerous wounds, ranging from knife cuts to burns from grenade explosions. All the while, his eyes turned to something that sat on top of the TV:

his old Camp Half Blood bead necklace.

His smiling face turned into that of a dark, cold stare as he watched the old necklace sit on the TV, as it did nothing but remind him of his past.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Young Perseus Jackson felt like hell as he laid down on his bed, staring at the ceiling in crippling depression. First, Poseidon reveals he has a son in the Lotus Casino, said son swoops in and claims to be a "hero", and nearly everyone he knew turned their backs on him. It happened so fast Percy didn't bother getting the details._

 _'What did I do to deserve this?' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and...felt someone nudge his shoulder._

 _"Hey, wake up. No time for that now." the familiar voice of Thalia Grace told him, making Percy groan and sit right up._

 _"Thalia, you leaving the Hunters to hang with Jason and Piper won't solve this whole thing I'm in now." he replied._

 _"Look on the bright side of things, Perce." Thalia said to him. "That little seaspawn brat may have some of your so called friends, but you've got Annabeth."_

 _"Hmm. Yeah, you're right."_

 _Percy got up from the bed and walked out, his belief in himself restored._

 _It all crashed down the moment he walked to the beach._

 _He saw his Annabeth, kissing another boy, a skinnier, mud brown haired boy...his own half brother._

 _"Theseus...I like you so much more than Percy." he heard Annabeth mutter. "He served his purpose to me: to get me at the top."_

 _"Well, he has always been weaker than me. Everyone loves me."_

 _"Annabeth..." Percy whispered to himself, tears forming in his eyes. "...why?"_

 _He didn't hesitate to run away from the scene before anyone noticed him. No, he didn't just run from the beach, he ran from camp. Percy ran all the way up to the roadway. He let the tears fall down from his eyes and his cheeks as he sprinted towards the direction of the city, but he felt something hit him in the back of the neck, knocking him out._

* * *

"Hey!" a female voice broke him from his thoughts. Percy groaned and turned to the door to reveal a tall, well built woman with tan skin, charcoal black eyes, long brown hair, and rosy lips. She wore a standard NYPD uniform.

"Lady Nemesis. What do you want now?" he asked.

"Sorry. More letters from Lady Amphitrite to you." she replied, making Percy a little agitated.

"For fuck's sake, tell her I'm not going to send her any message unless I'm interested." he snarled at the minor goddess before him.

Nemesis sighed, placing a large pizza box on the coffee table in front of Percy's sofa, various light blue papers taped on it. "Fine. By the way, have you come into contact with my son yet?"

Percy scoffed. "Director Fury wouldn't. I'm too dangerous for him to fight."

"But, please, Percy. If you do end up meeting him, try not to kill him just because he sent the Avengers after you."

"Psh. I won't. I've got the Aryan Brotherhood and the Dogs of Hell to worry about."

"Hmph. By the way, nice ride. Yamaha VMAX, I presume?"

Nemesis finally flashed away from the apartment, leaving Percy alone to reminisce about his past a little more.

* * *

 _Young Percy's life went from bad to worse...in a way. One minute, he ran from the heartbreak, and the next, he was in some strange cell in some secret forest base in a snowy forest._

 _"Oh look. Another trainee like us." he heard the voice of a male whose accent he found a little unfamiliar._

 _"Quiet, Pietro. He's just waking up." another voice, female of the same accent, replied._

 _He groaned as he slowly stood up, noticing he was wearing a plain white jumpsuit. Percy turned to the source of the voices._

 _It was two people: one lean, athletic young man almost around Percy's age, probably a little older, with fair skin, messy bleached blonde hair, black eyes, and scruffy facial hair. The other was an attractive young woman who appeared to be just as old as the man, with fair skin, long brown hair, and brown eyes. They also wore white jumpsuits like Percy._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry." Percy said sheepishly. "Where am I?"_

 _"Oh. You're American." the man, Pietro, snorted. "Well, you're in eastern Europe, Sokovia to be specific._

 _The son of Poseidon's eyes widened. "I'm in eastern Europe? Last thing I remembered, I was on a road outside of Manhattan."_

 _"Sounds like you had a nice nap." Pietro replied. "What's your name, American boy?"_

 _"P...Perseus Jackson. Friends call me Percy, at least when I had friends." Percy muttered._

 _"Hmph. I'm Pietro Maximoff. This is my twin sister, Wanda." the Sokovian man introduced himself, gesturing towards his red headed twin sister._

 _"So...why are we here anyway?"_

 _"I don't really know." Wanda spoke. Percy's heart fluttered a little. "Something about...experimentation."_

 _Percy winced. He knew damn well he wasn't going to like this._

* * *

 _He didn't. The men in dark uniforms strapped him, Pietro, and Wanda one by one into some kind of machine rigged to a strange, glowing sceptre. The twins made it out perfectly fine with strange superpowers: Pietro had superspeed and Wanda had red psionic energy manipulation. Percy? Not so much._

 _Some dumbass spilled coffee onto the machine, causing it to spark and shake. Percy shook on the machine in pain as Pietro and Wanda couldn't do anything but watch him transform. As the HYDRA agents turned off the machine and pulled Percy away, he felt a lot stronger, like he could fight all of them and get out if he wanted to. However, he felt a little scarred on his face. He's put back in the cell with Pietro and Wanda, who looked absolutely frightened._

 _"What? Is there something on my face?" Percy asked them, confused._

 _"Umm..." Pietro started. "I honestly don't know how to explain without hurting you...but you may want to check a mirror."_

 _Percy looked at the glass wall of the cell and he saw his reflection, horrifying him. His face was severely disfigured on the right side, like he had been pushed face first into a fireplace._

 _All he could do was scream in terror._

 _Later on that night, he, Pietro, and Wanda were asleep in separate beds. Like all demigods, Percy had a dream, a really bad dream._

 _He dreamed he was back in Camp Half Blood. He noticed everyone was at the campfire...including THEM and...Poseidon? He was saying something. More importantly, he actually looked generally happy for someone who lost his son. The sea god announced,_

 _"It has come to my attention that my son, Perseus Jackson, has disappeared. So...I officially disown him!"_

 _"Wait, WHAT?!" Percy yelled out, not that anyone could hear him._

 _"And my other son, Theseus Burns...is now my new favorite son, for he is a better hero than Perseus!"_

 _The entire crowd of campers, well most of them, cheered as Percy saw Annabeth strut over to the other seaspawn and make a tongue breakfast with him._

 _"NO! NOOOO! AFTER EVERYTHING I'VE DONE FOR YOU ALL!" Percy screamed out as he felt himself twitching in sleep. He felt a pair of warm hands touch the sides of his face as he woke up to the sound of Wanda Maximoff's scream of agony. Percy shot off the bed as he turned around to see Wanda on the floor with her brother trying to help her up._

 _"Wanda. Are you okay?" Pietro asked._

 _"I saw...heartbreak..." she breathed. "betrayal...abandonment...wounds of a sad past."_

* * *

Back in the present, Percy hid his motorcycle in his appartment by hauling it to the living room with little effort, locking the door, and walking to his bedroom, which consisted of nothing but one hanging ceiling light, a small bed, a drawer next to that, and bright wooden cabinet in the corner. He threw his weapons and Deadpool outfit in the closet.

"Alrighty, now for some pizza!" he said as he opened the pizza box and throwing the papers, Amphitrite's letters, on the floor.

As he ate his pizza, lying on the drawer next to the bed was a lead bullet.

* * *

The next day...

Captain America took the liberty of taking the Maximoff siblings, Scott, Bucky, and Sam out for a training exercise at an abandoned fort in New Jersey. The military guys took the liberty at teaching Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, and Ant Man some hand to hand combat. While that was happening, Tony travelled to Korea to repair some of Dr Helen Cho's medical team's equipment.

However, one Pietro Maximoff appeared to be feeling strange. The encounter with Deadpool yesterday kept his focus away from what was going on right now.

"Hmm? Hey, Pietro, you okay?" he heard the Winter Soldier ask.

"I'm fine." He hastily replied. In the background, Steve just did a judo throw on Scott.

"Is this about being unable to catch Deadpool?"

"Nah, he sounded familiar...like someone Wanda and I used to know."

"Pietro..." Wanda breathed, pausing her sparring session with Sam. "it can't be Percy."

"Who's that?" Scott asked, groaning from the judo throw.

"A fellow test subject like us." Pietro began to explain. "When we were experimented on, I got superhuman speed, Wanda got psionic powers, and Percy...his power is that he's a lot stronger than any other soldier, possibly stronger than Captain Rogers, physically and mentally. It came with a cost: his face was disfigured after some asshat spilled his drink into the machine we got our powers from."

"Definitely fits our mystery man's description. You guys think he's Deadpool?" Sam asked them.

"No." Wanda said firmly. "He's been dead for half a year. HYDRA killed him because they couldn't control him."

The Scarlet Witch sniffed back tears of regret at that memory.

"What happened?" Steve asked, pausing the group's training session.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _The day after Percy's nightmare, HYDRA operatives, including one Wolfgang von Strucker, forced the trio to test their powers on three training dummies. Pietro first punched one dummy at nearly inhuman speeds, sending it flying through the snow, then Wanda used telekinesis to rip the second dummy in half._

 _Percy...he just stood there, face full of tears._

 _Annoyed, Strucker had his men escort Pietro and Wanda back to their cell._

 _Moments after being put back in their cell, they heard the sounds of men struggling, followed by a single gunshot...and silence. Strucker and his men returned back to the base...without Percy. Pietro called them out,_

 _"What did you do to him?!"_

 _Strucker turned to the twins, saying, "He cannot be controlled, unlike you two. So, we put him down."_

 _The twins were left in stunned silence as Strucker walked away, Wanda leaning against the wall and sitting down on the floor and letting the tears fall. She cried for the friend she and Pietro lost as the latter sat next to her and tried to comfort her._

* * *

Back in the present, Wanda felt tears form in her eyes again as she tried to wipe them away.

"Strucker killed him." Steve concluded.

"Yes." Pietro said sadly. "That was the last time we ever saw him."

"I'm sorry to hear that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Day It All Fell Apart**

 **A.N. Jessica Jones will be in this story as Percy's ally (she has her powers from magic...and she's a legacy)**

* * *

Percy woke up and ate some toast for breakfast before he wore a black shirt, brown jacket, and shades to go with his jogging pants and white shoes. He walked back to his bedroom and walked into the closet. He slid the false back panel to the right and stepped into his secret lair before closing the panel.

His lair was pretty big for something so hidden. It was the size of a studio appartment, with computers and police radios sitting on the tables in the center. The walls were lined with incandescent white lights and racks of guns and tables of other weapons, from knives to even a bow and arrow set, from handguns to rifles of different functions. Percy pulled something out of his satchel...it was a ridiculously large pile of assault rifle ammunition that could never have fit his satchel, which he put in the appropriate box in the corner.

Sitting in the middle of the table with the computers and radios...was a photo of a certain couple.

"Mom...Paul..." Percy muttered, sitting down on his office chair after refilling his ammo.

* * *

 _The gunshot didn't kill Percy...it merely put him out for hours. Before getting shot, Percy felt his vision turn red with rage. When the Sokovian HYDRA operatives began yelling at him to use his powers on the dummy, his mere reply was to kick one HYDRA soldier in the chest so hard he went flying. Strucker sic'ed his men on him, prompting him to fight back with a surprising display of superhuman strength, speed, and overall athleticism._

 _Strucker took his handgun and shot Percy in the head moments later, leaving his "corpse" in the snow._

 _He got up once the sun set in Sokovia. Percy groaned as he pulled the bullet out of his head, the resulting wound slowly healing itself as he sat there._

 _Percy had two choices: sneak in the base and save Pietro and Wanda, or escape. He chose the latter part and ran off to the direction of Novi Grad, Sokovia._

* * *

 _After going country hopping for a full day, Percy finally got back to Manhattan, New York. He was able to switch out of his white jumpsuit to a hooded black jacket, white shirt, camo pants, and black shoes. He had no problem hopping countries all the way back to the US, the only problem was walking around in public. Even with the hood over his head, Percy could still hear people talk about his partially disfigured face behind his back. Among those words they spoke were,_

 _"What happened to him?"_

 _"Poor guy."_

 _"He looks weird."_

 _"Looks like someone wants to be the next Freddy Krueger."_

 _It didn't bother him that much, but it did remind him of his former "friends" from Camp Half Blood, especially what they did to him: They sided with his...ex half brother and blamed him for things he didn't do, like flooding the strawberry fields, or breaking the arrows the Apollo cabin use for target practice._

 _Finally, Percy arrived in his old apartment building, to meet with his mother and Paul. He walked up the stairs only to run into a black haired woman in a trench coat._

 _"AH!" the woman screamed in fright before regaining her composure. "I'm sorry. Can I help you?"_

 _"I'm looking for Paul Blofis and his wife, Sally Jackson-Blofis. Have you seen them?" Percy asked._

 _"They left for Goode High School hours ago. Who are you?" the woman asked._

 _"I'm Perseus Jackson, I'm Sally's son and Paul's stepson." he replied._

 _"You're THE Perseus Jackson? I'm Jessica Jones, legacy of Dionysius." she extended her hand for a handshake, which Percy hesitantly accepted. "I'm a friend of your mom's. Helped her and Paul with some counseling ever since she got pregnant."_

 _"How'd you know you were a legacy? Swear on the River Styx." Percy told her._

 _"I swear on the River Styx that I am a legacy of Dionysius, I'm your mother's friend...and I still believe you're a hero even if many don't."_

 _Thunder crackled in the air, sealing the deal. One...two...three...nothing happened to Jessica._

 _"Well, I suppose we can be great friends."_

 _With those final words, Percy ran out of the apartment building to take a taxi to Goode._

* * *

Percy smiled at the memory as he finished what he was doing: searching for any leads on criminal gangs in New York. He shut off all power in his hideout and exited through the secret door in the cabinet. He then went outside for a walk in order to collect his thoughts.

Thoughts on the day he lost everything.

* * *

 _Percy arrived in Goode in the nick of time, around three o'clock. He still got some looks from nearby students and teachers as he entered the school, but he didn't mind. He ran into the principal: a tall, average built African American man wearing glasses and a two piece suit._

 _"Excuse me, but have you seen Mr and Mrs Blofis?" Percy asked the principal._

 _"Mr Blofis left early so he can go on a date with his wife at Central Park. Sorry about coming here for nothing. By the way, what happened to your face?"_

 _"It's...kind of a long story. Thanks and goodbye."  
_

 _Percy growled in annoyance at the thought of coming to Goode for nothing as he stepped out of the school campus. That was alright. At least he knew where his parents were._

 _He another taxi to Central Park, and the sun was already setting by that time. It didn't matter. Percy had to find his mom and stepdad._

 _Then he heard wild gunfire from deep inside the park. Percy paled at the possiblity..._

 _"MOM! PAUL!" he called out as he ran deeper into the park, the gunshots getting louder as well as incoherent yelling, like there was a major gun battle going on. He ran...and ran...and ran...until he found his mother, six months pregnant, trying to escape the gunfire._

 _"PERCY, HELP!"_

 _Percy desperately ran over to help her...but was helpless from stopping a bullet from finding its way into his mother's head...followed by a rain of bullets hitting her everywhere else. Percy watched in horror as Sally fell down on the ground, bloody and unmoving._

 _"MOM!"_

 _He got hit with a stray bullet right in the head and fell into the Reservoir._

* * *

In the present, Percy found himself sitting down on a bench right in front of a carousel, watching several parents play with their kids, laughing and smiling. He managed a fake smile, but deep down, his thoughts were lost as he was about to replay the horrible memories. Instead...

"Still down?" a familiar voice spoke to him. Percy sighed and turned to see none other than Jessica Jones, wearing a brown coat, white tank top, jean shorts, and black shoes, holding some cotton candy.

"Yeah. Why?" he asked her as she sat next to him.

"Nothing. Just checking in on you after everything that's happened." Jessica told him before offering him cotton candy, which Percy refused.

"By the way, got any leads?" he asked her as they sat up from the bench and walked away from the carousel. Jessica nodded.

"The guy you murdered with the zamboni is a guy only known as Ricky. He's a member of the Aryan Brotherhood. Not much is known about him, other than the fact he was once arrested for assaulting three men in broad daylight just because they're Latin American." she explained.

"Anything else?"

"While I was managing the dummy e-mail we use for...comedy reasons, a fellow by the name of Diamondback is calling you out to fight him at this very spot, tonight."

"What's he got?"

"Don't know, just Hammer Industries products, according to him."

"You think the Avengers will get involved again?"

"No, Percy. Something else is happening in the Greek world." Jessica told him grimly. "I don't really know what's happening to be specific, something to do with the Titans returning. Fury might send them to investigate."

At that convenient time, she drank from her hip flask.

"I see. Tell our next victim Deadpool accepts the challenge." Percy told her, a maniacal smile on his face. "And tell him winner gets all the loser's cash. And while you're at it, find out what Hammer prodcuts he's possibly got."

Jessica nodded and walked off, leaving Percy in the park to reminisce about what happened after the massacre.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Percy awoke in the Reservoir and pulled the bullet out of his head. He quickly swam out of the water and ran all the way back to his mom's apartment to cry his heart out. He heard the door swing open and he looked at who it was. It was none other than Jessica Jones. She had a look of guilt on her face._

 _"I'm...I'm sorry about your mom and stepdad..." she spoke. "This is all my fault, I should've protected them."_

 _"Jessica...there's nothing you could've done." he told her._

 _"What's the point of these damn powers if I can't used them to stop people from dying?!" Jessica snapped, throwing her fist down on the nearest drawer,...breaking it in half._

 _"You have powers?" Percy asked her, standing up from the floor._

 _"Umm...yeah." she answered sheepishly. "I was caught in a car accident with my parents and brother. None of them survived, only me. I survived because before the crash, I prayed to the gods for protection. One of them answered my prayers: Lord Pan. He gave me powers to survive and turn my life around. Ever since, I've been working as a private investigator with my money mostly going to either helping my adoptive sister's radio show or drinking. That's how I met your mother."_

 _Percy sighed and sat down in the dining room. Jessica followed._

 _"What happened? Why was there a shootout at Central Park?" Percy asked. She shrugged._

 _"I don't have the full details." Jessica admitted. "Something to do with the Aryan Brotherhood and the Dogs of Hell."_

 _"What?"_

 _"Aryan Brotherhood's a white supremacist gang while the Dogs of Hell are a motorcycle gang. From what I've researched, they've been rivals for a long time."_

 _"I want to hurt them. Make them pay." Percy said coldly, making the black haired woman gasp._

 _"Percy, you may be a legendary hero in the Greek world, but here in the mortal world, you're outnumbered and outgunned." she pointed out._

 _"I'm no hero, Jessica, but I am super."_

 _"What do you mean you're super?" she asked._

 _"I have powers...from a machine I got rigged in in Sokovia. Long story, and I'm gonna need your help with this."_

 _Jessica eyed Percy and his tempting offer. "Your mother was my friend...I suppose I'm in."_

* * *

Back in Stark Tower...

"Avengers...we have a new problem." Nick Fury called them over to the minibar and were now discussing something. "Strange supernatural anomalies have been occuring around the world recently. Their origin? We sure as hell don't know. Thor checked it out and confirmed it wasn't of Norse origin."

"Are Tony and Dr Banner doing research on this?" Natasha asked. "And what about the Deadpool issue?"

"That can be solved by our recruits under my guidance. The rest of you need to investigate these anomalies because for sure, they will become a lot more dangerous as the time passes. Dismissed."

All the Avengers got out of their chairs and left, leaving Fury alone. With the entire roomto himself, he didn't wince when a familiar woman flashed into the room.

"How's my son?" Nemesis asked sweetly, but the SHIELD director's face didn't brighten up one bit.

"I thought the whole magical world bullcrap was under control." Fury snorted. "Now, I had to send some of my best agents out there to possibly get in dangers they don't know shit about. Well, Agent Barton and Thor don't count, but you get what I mean!"

"I'm sorry." Nemesis spoke sadly. "Something bad has happened: the Titans have stolen Pandora's Jar from the Marianas Trench."

Fury's eye widened at the thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Slaying a Snake**

* * *

Later that night, Percy prepared for his encounter with the man only known as Diamondback. He put on his Deadpool outfit and sheathed his swords, guns, and knives. As he did so, he got a call from Jessica.

"Hey, got something?" he asked her.

"Alright, I think I've got a lead on what Diamondback's got." Jessica spoke from the other line. "Recent inventory shows Hammer Industries is missing a prototype battlesuit and prototype ammunition called the Judas Bullet."

"What's that?"

"I've seen a video of the testing of one of the Judas Bullets. The poor guy wore kevlar yet the bullet pierced into his body and exploded into shrapnel. Perhaps Diamondback's gonna use it against you."

"Then we're gonna have a problem." Percy said. "I'm not sure my powers can resist that."

"I'll be around in case of emergencies." Jessica told him.

"Aye. Thanks." Percy said, putting on his mask with a smile. "Okay, Diamondback...let's do this."

He twitched a little and laughed out loud as he got on his motorcycle and drove off to the carousel area. While doing that, he looked back at another event: the day Percy took a mortal human life for the very first time.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _"So...what are we going to need?" Percy asked Jessica, who was looking through some papers in her office at Alias Investigations._

 _"If we're doing this whole revenge thing, we need equipment." she explained. "Go to this pawn shop over here."_

 _She handed Percy a photo of a pawn shop somewhere in Hell's Kitchen. He looked unimpressed._

 _"Okay...what am I supposed to be looking at?" he asked, very skeptical at the idea of visiting a pawn shop._

 _"The shop runs illegal businesses." Jessica said. "Heard from a few thugs he dabbles in police radio transmitters too. More specifically, an NYPD mobile communications rig which gets encrypted tactical frequencies. It'll be expensive, but it'll be worth it once we use it to track the Dogs of Hell."_

 _"Anything else I have to consider?" Percy asked._

 _"The guy who runs it is a shady bitch." the legacy said firmly. "He'll give you as many offers as possible to make more money."_

 _"What if I don't find the rig there?"_

 _"Then we're fucked."_

 _Percy snorted and left the apartment to go to the pawn shop._

* * *

Deadpool finally parked his motorcycle just a block away from the park. He noticed one man pacing around the carousel, who appeared to be wearing a helmet. The man in red casually strolled over to the carousel man, pointing at him and saying in a corny superhero accent,

"So...you're the infamous Diamondback."

The man turned around to face Deadpool. He was a tall, well built African American man wearing a green battleshit with a silvery helmet and transparent visor. He appeared to be wearing metal gloves.

"Deadpool..." Diamondback sneered. "You think you're tough, runnin' rough shod around here?"

"Actually, I kind of like own the place." Deadpool snorted back. "I've gone to war with nearly every single criminal in this whole damn city so...I'm quite a big deal. So, what can you do, Shovelface?"

"This." Diamondback replied before puncing Deadpool right in the face, sending him flying some feet back. The assassin laid there, muttering, "Okay..."

He kipped up to stare the armored man down. Deadpool drew his guns and fired away, the bullets barely even scratching Diamondback's armor. He heard more gunfire, not from his own guns.

Gangsters.

Deadpool quickly hopped away into the carousel as Diamondback ordered his men to shoot the Merc With A Mouth. Unfortunately for him, they cornered him right in the middle of the carousel. The gangsters all aimed their guns at Deadpool. Diamondback grinned like a kid in a candy store. Before they could fire...

"WAIT!" Deadpool called out, raising his hands in the air. "You're probably wondering why I'm wearing a red suit. Well, that's so people can't see me bleed!"

Diamondback and his men looked at each other, confused. Deadpool pointed at one of the gangsters.

"This guy's got the right idea. He wore the brown pants!" he quipped.

The gangster he pointed at looked down at his pants. As that happened, Deadpool shot him in the head. Diamondback's men opened fire, resulting in a massive shootout between them and the elusive, fast paced yet quippy Deadpool. As he fired his handguns at Diamondback's men, making them drop one by one like flies, one of them gave their boss something...a Nemesis Arms Vanquish?

Deadpool hid behind one of the horses in the carousel until he heard something hit his cover...then the fake horse imploded into bits, making the man in red jump away as the gunfight continued.

"Ah, my sweet monkey on a unicycle!" Deadpool snorted. "That rifle's got the Judas Bullets! Gives me an idea..."

Deadpool fired his last bullet at the rifle, knocking it out of Diamondback's hand. With his guns out of bullets and his time limited, he drew his swords to go after the super armored thug. He struck Diamondback in the shoulder...no effect but a little scratch. Diamondback threw a right hook, which Deadpool matrix dodged...but he couldn't dodge a kick to the ribs that made him fly right into the carousel. In pain, he had another flashback

* * *

 _Flashback...Hell's Kitchen..._

 _Percy entered the illegal pawn shop in Jessica's photograph. He saw the owner serve a customer. From their rambling, the shop owner's name is Clint. As the other customer left, Percy went over to the counter._

 _"Can I help you, Frankenstein?" Clint the shop owner asked, much to the demigod's annoyance._

 _"I need an NYPD mobile communications rig, one that gets encrypted tactical frequencies." Percy casually replied._

 _Clint scoffed. "Who do I look like? Radio Shack? This is...illegal business, kid."_

 _"Doesn't matter. I'm gonna need the rig."_

 _Clint sighed and opened a cabinet behind him. He put a large duffel bag on the table, zipping it open to reveal a police radio set. "Right out of Officer McJackass's car." he proudly said. "You can get this for around ten thousand."_

 _"I've only got five." Percy told him, making Clint frown._

 _"Well, too bad kid. Can't buy anything? Get lost." the shop owner snarled, slightly agitating Percy, who noticed he only had one CCTV camera._

 _Percy asked him, "What about the film of your CCTV camera? I'll give you five grand."_

 _"Okay..." Clint said. "What you're planning to do with my film, it'll be a waste of time."_

 _He pulled the film out of his CCTV camera and gave it to Percy, who pocketed it, handed his money, and was about to walk out of the shop when he heard Clint say,_

 _"Hey, what about these films? I've got them all! Bondage, backdoor, even the ones with young ones! I've got this one with a girl who's barely twelve!"_

 _Percy stopped cold in his tracks, rage fueling him. The first thing he did? Flip the sign on the door to "SORRY, WE'RE CLOSED"_

* * *

He groaned in pain as he heard Diamondback laugh out loud. "Is this the best the mighty Deadpool has to offer?" he cackled.

"Nope." Deadpool asually replied as he got up, his scars healing at a decent rate, much to their shock.

One gangster was caught by surprised when a figure behind him grabbed him by the leg and threw him to a tree, likely cracking a spine. It was Jessica, wearing a hockey mask so her face couldn't be seen. The other gangsters opened fire at her while Diamondback aimed his rifle at Deadpool.

"Say goodbye, merc." Diamondback said proudly...only for Deadpool to throw a knife at the rifle. As he was distracted, the man in red charged his opponent and delivered a stunning uppercut to Diamondback's chin, sending him to the floor. Deadpool quickly grabbed the rifle and aimed it at the stunned man.

"Adios, mi amigo!" Deadpool announced as he pulled the trigger, the Judas bullet penetrating Diamondback's armor and imploding in him, instantly killing the armored man.

* * *

 _"Yeah, you like that, right? Come in. I'll fire up the player." Clint said as he wandered into the part of his shop that's essentially his home. Percy turned around and eyed the door the shop owner went into. He couldn't believe the guy was a pedophile! Mindlessly, the demigod grabbed a nearby baseball bat and slowly walked all the way to the back._

 _As he walked into Clint's house, he saw the pedo shop owner prepare to load the DVD. Percy snuck behind him and did the one thing his mind told him to do._

 _He smashed the DVD and broke Clint's hands before pouncing on the poor man, furiously bashing his head in with the bat until he died. Percy stood up and looked down at the bloody body underneath him,_

 _And he felt no remorse._

 _"There's a special place in Asphodel for messed up fugly bastards like you." Percy snarled. Artemis better be proud of him after that. He walked back to the counter and took the bag with the police radio in it. As he did, he saw something that caught his eye,_

 _a small shotgun underneath Clint's desk._

 _Percy quickly fit the shotgun in the bag and left, leaving the bloody baseball bat he killed the shop owner with behind._

* * *

Deadpool looked down at the dead Diamondback underneath him, a smile formed underneath his mask, until he felt Jessica tug his arm.

"We gotta go before the cops arrive." she told him.

Both of them managed to escape the scene a minute before the cops showed up.

* * *

Back in the Avengers base, Sam, Bucky, Pietro, Wanda, and Scott are hacking into Shield's files.

"Is this a good idea?" Sam asked the Ant Man, who was manning the computer.

"The Avengers entrusted us with the mission to find Deadpool." Scott said firmly. "SHIELD has to have some files on him around here...Voila!"

Several photos of sightings of Deadpool around the world flashed around the screen.

"Deadpool: mercenary assassin. Has a confirmed kill count of over 121." Bucky read. "Hired for assassination, espionage, and other acts. When not being hired for anything, he's a vigilante."

"He's hit the Aryan Brotherhood and the Dogs of Hell the most out of all the criminal gangs of New York." Scott continued. "Agent Daisy Johnson, codename Quake, was tasked to bring him in. Mission failed. Agents Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso Mackenzie, and Yo-Yo Rodriguez were also tasked to bring him in. Mission also failed. Sighted in Siberia, Korea, Nigeria, Somalia, Paris, Toronto, Montreal, Washington DC, etc."

"Any accomplices?" Sam asked.

"Nope, nothing on any clients who hired his services, but there has been sightings of a masked woman aiding him in his vigilante activities in New York." Scott explained. "Not much info on her either."

"Hmm...check some more files, Scott." Bucky ordered him. The Ant Man proceeded to go to work until one file caught Wanda's eye: a file labeled "PERSEUS JACKSON".

"Open that file." the Scarlet Witch told Scott.

Confused, he opened the file anyway.

"Perseus Jackson? This guy's a missing person accused of various acts of terrorism, from burning a gym to destroying a bridge." Scott read. "Mother: Sally Jackson-Blofis. Father: unknown. Stepfather: Paul Blofis. Both the mother and stepfather are labeled as deceased following a shootout between the Aryan Brotherhood and the Dogs of Hell."

"The same gangs Deadpool hit the most..." Wanda gasped. "If it is him then..."

"Wanda..." Pietro caught his sister's attention. "Percy's dead."

"What if his powers allowed him to survive the gunshot?" she pointed out.

"If Deadpool and Perseus Jackson are the same person, then we're gonna have a problem." Bucky said.

* * *

The next day...

While in his hideout, planning an attack on the Kitchen Irish, Percy suddenly got a message on his computer in the other email he uses to contact clients.

 _Deadpool,_

 _I've got a job for you. It'll pay 20 million. Meet me at Central Park tonight._

 _General Thunderbolt Ross_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Big Problem**

* * *

Percy couldn't understand what to make of the message. It was from General THUNDERBOLT FUCKING ROSS, the United States Secretary of State, and one of the most feared military generals in the entire USA. Now, he was asking him for a job worth 20 mil. Shrugging at the thought of earning lots of cash, he typed back to Ross's email, saying,

 _I'm game, me boy Ross!_

 _In other words, I'm accepting your job. The pay better be good._

He sent the email back to Ross before calling Jessica, telling her, "The whole plan we have for tonight will have to be put on hold. I've got a new client."

"Who is it?" the legacy asked.

"General Thaddeus 'Thunderbolt' Ross."

"What does the US Secretary of State want from a mercenary-assassin-vigilante?"

"Dunno. If his job's legit, I'm taking it. Hold down the fort for me if you can."

He exited his hideout and turned off his phone, taking a walk around Hell's Kitchen to collect his thoughts.

* * *

 _Flashback..._

 _Percy got back to Alias Investigations with the duffel bag. He showed the radio and the shotgun to Jessica._

 _"Where'd you get that?" she asked him, gesturing towards the miniature double barreled shotgun on her desk._

 _"Someone was generous enough to give it to me." he lied. Percy then proceeded to put the radio back in the bag along with the shotgun and stepping towards the doorway._

 _"Where're you going?" Jessica asked._

 _"Gonna figure out how it works." Percy replied before stepping out of the office with all of the things he got from the pawn shop. He then walked back to his apartment and turned on the radio...or at least tried to._

 _"Gods damnit, how does this work?" he growled, turning some dials and tapping it a little._

 _Moments later, he managed to get it to work._

* * *

While handling some files, Director Fury's office was visited by Pietro and Wanda.

"Can I help you two?" he asked the twins.

"Director Fury, I think we know who Deadpool is." Pietro answered. "Does the name Perseus Jackson ring a bell?"

It did. The SHIELD Director's eye twitched at the name.

"Um...yeah. Missing person case." Fury stuttered a little, something they never expected from him.

"He was our friend." Wanda explained. "He was experimented on like us in Sokovia."

"If that's the case, then perhaps you can reach out to him. I'll see if I can get the drop on his location. In the meantime, you two, along with Mr Lang, Agent Wilson, and Agent Barnes, stay put in this base."

The twins collectively said "Yes, sir" before exiting the office, leaving Fury alone again for his godly mother, Nemesis to flash in. He was defintely NOT happy.

"Is this a joke?" Director Fury essentially demanded his mother. "Is is true that the most dangerous assassin I've ever seen in my whole damn life is the legendary Hero of Olympus?"

"Nick," Nemesis sighed. "Pandora's Jar isn't the only problem right now. Turns out the greatest love story in Camp Half Blood is nothing more than a big fake. Perseus was never loved by that child of Athena."

"How did the gods react?" Fury asked this time.

"One half didn't care, the other half was shocked. Needless to say, they won't care unless they want to. We're gonna need Perseus's help to defeat the Titans again. He'd know what to do. After all, I did lend him most of his...Oh shit."

"You did what?" Fury demanded...again.

"Umm...he's got the red and black outfit because of me, and the katanas, and the magical satchel...that's it."

"So you're tellin' me the best Greek demigod in the 'saving the world' business is now a mass murdering merc because of YOU?!"

Fury had difficulty controlling his voice, but he kept it down to prevent anyone from thinking that he was talking to himself.

"Nick," Nemesis sighed. "the boy needed a purpose to live. What was he going to do when he lost his mortal family?"

"Maybe do anything that doesn't involve threatening global security for the sake of cash!" Fury argued.

"Like what, Nick? Moping about his dead mother, risking the likelihood he'll kill himself?! We need Perseus to save us all once again and to keep him alive, he needed a purpose."

Fury got fed up with the arguing and just slumped back down to his office chair, then he spoke again,

"What if he doesn't want to play the hero anymore? What if he just wants peace?"

Nemesis didn't speak a word. His argument made some sense. She stuttered out instead, "He...He wouldn't abandon the world now, right? Billions of innocent people..."

Fury shook his head. "At this point in time, he believes the Fates want nothing more than to let him suffer. He'd let the whole world die if it means he gets his peace."

"So...what do you suggest?" Nemesis asked.

"Get him a family in the Avengers."

* * *

Later that night...

Deadpool wandered, in full costume, around Central Park while waiting for General Ross. As he did, he let his phone blare out,

 _Shoop, shoop shoop..._

He sat on a bench as the song played, earning him some weird looks from the other tenants of the park. On cue, a middle aged Caucasian man in a tuxedo walked right into view, backed by a group of soldiers with M4's.

"You must be THE THUNDERBOLT Ross." Deadpool quipped, standing up from the bench and stretching. "Didn't have to bring in your band of Merrymen."

"The president insisted on giving me an escort, but don't worry. He doesn't know about this." Ross spoke. "So, Deadpool, as the so called 'Merc With A Mouth', are you up for the challenge I'm giving to you?"

"Damn right!"

"Good, because I'm taking you on a job to assassinate arms dealer Ulysseus Klaue off the coast of South Africa."

"...Okie!"

Ross sighed at Deadpool's childlike demeanor. "Okay then, Deadpool, follow us if you may."

As he followed Ross and his men to who knows where, the mercenary had another flashback.

* * *

 _Percy didn't tell Jessica he just found out one of the hideouts of the Dogs of Hell was in, well, Hell's Kitchen, right near the pawn shop. He put on a black jacket, black shirt, brown gloves, black jogging pants, and white rubber shoes. He hid Clint's shotgun inside the jacket, wore a hockey mask to keep his face unnoticed, and walked out of the apartment in order to get to Hell's Kitchen via taxi._

 _"Why the outfit?" the driver, Dopinder, asked in his thick Indian accent._

 _"Oh, it's Christmas day, and I'm after someone on my naughty list." Percy replied casually from the co driver's seat._

 _Dopinder just shrugged and kept driving. Percy noticed a picture of a beautiful Indian woman around the driver's age, just hanging on the dashboard._

 _"Nice." he said, pointing at the picture._

 _"Smell good, no?" Dopinder said, thinking Percy mentioned the air freshener right next to the girl's picture._

 _"Not the Daffodil Daydream, the girl." Percy corrected._

 _"Ah, yes. Her name's Gita." Dopinder explained. "She would've made a good wife for me." he sighed sadly._

 _"What happened?" the demigod asked._

 _"My cousin, Bandhu, stole her from me." Dopinder said with so much depression in his voice. "But, I couldn't compete with him. He has a better job, has more money, and is just more handsome than I ever will be."_

 _Percy couldn't help but relate to the cab driver, given what happened at Camp Half Blood._

 _"Dopinder," he started. "what if I told you that I feel the same way you are right now? Only difference is that I'm the one who's more handsome, richer, and overall better."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Yeah, a girl dumped me for someone who's worse than me."_

 _Dopinder sighed. "Sorry to hear that."_

 _The taxi suddenly stopped. Dopinder checked the money, "Okay, it's $27.50."_

 _Percy winced. He forgot his wallet, opting to get the shotgun instead._

 _"Okay...I forgot my wallet, so how about a high five?"_

 _Dopinder shrugged and slapped Percy's hand. He exited the cab, but the driver handed him a calling card before driving away. Percy walked towards where he'd find the Dogs' base._

* * *

Deadpool pondered about the memory as he climbed aboard a humvee with General Ross and the soldiers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in his old hometown of Brooklyn, Steve Rogers, along with Natasha Romanoff, proceed to investigate more magical anomalies. Both were aboard the Staten Island Ferry. What Captain America and Black Widow didn't expect was to see strange, dog-like sea creatures swimming alongside the ship they're on, and nobody else seems to notice.

"Nat, what is that?" Steve asked the Russian spy sitting next to him.

"Hmm, I don't know. Should we contact Fury?" Natasha replied.

"Maybe...this could be the magical anomaly we're looking for."

"Let's go."

Both Avengers, in disguise, stood up from their seats to take a closer look at the strange sea dogs. As they walked down the stairs, they heard the sound of waves churning, of people panicking. Steven and Natasha looked down on the floor and noticed that the ferry was beginning to tilt to its side.

"Uh oh."

They heard barking behind them. Steve and Natasha turned to see the same sea dogs they saw before...four of them, but they were more different than the two Avengers expected. They were 7 feet tall with little sprouts of black hair and fish flippers for limbs. They were armed with two pronged fishing spears.

"Am I seeing things...or am I seeing four giant dog seals with spears?" Natasha asked.

"I see them." Steve spoke, confirming her suspicions. "I'm pretty sure they aren't Norse."

The giant sea dogs lunged with their spears, forcing Captain America and Black Widow to roll out of the way. They fought back against the creatures, with Steve throwing punch after punch to stun them, whereas Natasha pulled out a Glock she (somehow) hid underneath her jacket and fired at the creatures. She backed away when the spear wielding sea dogs barely even flinched, while Steve tackled one of them to a steel wall as violent waves suddenly struck the ferry, causing the two Avengers to nearly lose their balance, while the big sea dogs remain totally still.

Regardless, Steve and Natasha fought back by disarming two of the big sea dogs and using their own fishing spears against them. They stabbed the creatures through the chest and they quickly crumbled to dust. That still didn't stop the ferry from tilting to its sides back and forth.

"Okay..." Steve gasped, almost losing his footing. "what's going on here?"

"Don't know." Natasha replied.

A big wave struck the ferry, causing the Russian spy to tumble into the arms of Captain America...literally. A flash of light flashed right in front of them. The light died down to reveal a tall, angry looking man with long white hair, a long flowing white beard, crystal blue eyes, wearing Greek battle armor and holding a huge trident.

"Who are you?" Steve asked, no fear in his words.

"I am Oceanus, filthy mortal!" the Titan screamed out...when a sudden blast of energy struck both Steve and Natasha from behind. It was Wolfgang von Strucker, holding a HYDRA energy pistol. He smiled as Oceanus flashed them away with the two Avengers, essentially abducting them. The waves stopped, putting the ferry back to normal.

* * *

Deadpool wasn't exactly comfortable with flying. The sound of thunder made him wince, even though it wasn't supposed to be storming at that time. He sat there in the AC-130 with Ross and the other soldiers. Meanwhile, said soldiers were now askng him various questions.

"Is it true you were the one who assassinated that warlord in Somalia?" one soldier asked.

"Pretty much. Why else would your boss call me for help?" Deadpool replied. He then pulled out his phone and let his favorite song: Shoop by Salt n Peppa, play.

"Is it true you fought four of the Avengers and escaped?" another one asked, making the others mumble to one another incoherent chatter.

"I escaped FIVE of them!" Deadpool corrected. "Stood no chance against yours truly, the destroyer of destroyers and joker to end all jokers."

All the other soldiers looked very impressed. The sound of thunder is heard and the plane shook a little, making the mercenary wince.

"Afraid of a little thunder?" Ross asked.

"Nah. Just a little ticked of what might come after."

The US Secretary of State shrugged him off before looking at his watch.

"We'll land in T minus 5 minutes. Best get ready to do your job, Deadpool." Ross told him. The mercenary wasn't listening, as he was now snoring away...then awoke seven seconds later.

"ALRIGHT, LET'S DO THIS!" he yelled, scaring the other soldiers. "Now, please strap in." Deadpool told them as he stood up and grabbed a parachute before walking to the closed up ramp at the back of the plane.

"What are you doing?!" Ross yelled. It was too late. Deadpool opened the ramp down. They were pretty close to the shore of South Africa already...and the mercenary jumped, parachute strapped in. He pulled his chute halfway down, letting his descent slow down as he scouted some cargo ships off the coast of South Africa.

Deadpool was ready for a fight.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Clash With A Titan**

* * *

Deadpool landed on a speedboat...which he stole by knocking the driver overboard. He drove around the coastal waters of South Africa, hoping to get a lead on Klaue. Yes, he may have made Ross mad by jumping too early, but he's Deadpool! Why should he be worried about an old ass former general turned Presidential lapdog?

"Shoop! Shoop Shoop!" Deadpool hummed the song he was listening to earlier. He let the wind hit his face as the boat zoomed across the sea. As Deadpool drove through the water, he saw, from far away, a freighter with a familiar man.

"Strucker?"

The side of him that was Percy Jackson burned with curiosity. He turned the boat to the left to drive towards the freighter Strucker was on. He got alongside it and hopped on the hull, latching onto a railing. Deadpool hopped aboard and pulled out his handguns as he sneaked in. While that was happening, he continued to ponder about the day he first attacked the Dogs of Hell.

* * *

 _Percy walked into an alley, hand on the side of his jacket that hid his shotgun. He had the hood up and the hockey mask still on as he wandered the alley until he saw a batch of bikes parked in rows at the end._

 _"Dogs of Hell..." Percy snarled. "You will die..."_

 _He walked over to the bikes until he heard a voice call him out, "What'ya doin' here, punk?"_

 _Percy turned to his left and saw a big, burly biker in a vest, armed with a baseball bat. The demigod scowled, saying, "I don't answer to you, pal."_

 _"Lookin' for a fight?" the biker cracked his fists before walking over to Percy and pushing him back a few feet.  
_

 _"Shut up." was Percy's last set of words before he suddenly threw a palm strike to the biker's neck, briefly stunning him and proceeding to strike him in the head with forearm strikes that knock the biker down. Not satisfied and to prevent his victim from alerting anyone, Percy grabbed the biker by the head and, with his enhanced strength, quickly snapped his neck._

 _Percy stood up, looking down at the dead biker with the snapped neck. He then made his way towards the hideout._

* * *

Back in the present, Deadpool wandered around the freighter, carefully making sure he didn't make any obvious sounds that would give away his position, and also slit around three HYDRA guard throats. As he walked through the deck, he saw Strucker speaking with an unknown person. Deadpool crawled closer and hid behind a crate as he now heard the HYDRA head's conversation with someone.

"Is it ready?" Strucker asked.

"Yes. We have the jar." the unknown, possibly male, replied. "All we need now is this Klaue fellow's payload."

'Klaue's in the ship too?' Deadpool thought. 'Two birds in one stone!'

"Good. We have two of the Avengers." Strucker continued. "Let's see if this Pandora's Jar is as good as you say it is."

That made the merc gape underneath his mask. Strucker has TWO of the Avengers? And Pandora's Jar? How could he have known about that? Sure, the HYDRA head was a genius, but there's a one to billion odds he has a connection to the magical world.

Unless...someone decided to introduce him to it. Whoever introduced Strucker to the magical world, he must be that desperate to call on HYDRA for help. Deadpool saw Strucker walk off. He had to follow him closely, so he crept towards the doorway and quickly rolled to another cover, this time having a better view of Strucker and his mystery ally who turns out to be,

"Oceanus." Deadpool whispered. "What're ya up to now?"

He watched them walk up some stairs to meet with some hairy looking man on the walkway.

"Greetings, Klaue." Oceanus snarled. Rather than Greek armor, the Titan was wearing a blue and green two piece suit with a white tie.

"I have everything you need." Klaue, the hairy man, pointed out. "Do you seriously have two of the Avengers?"

Oceanus snorted and summoned a portal above them, causing two figures to fall onto the walkway, in between the arms dealer and the HYDRA head and the Titan. Deadpool recognized them to be Captain America and Black Widow.

"Ah, damnit." he groaned. "This is just...complicating things."

The two Avengers slowly stood up, struggling to oversee their situation.

"What the..." Steve moaned as he and Natasha got up on their feet. Deadpool continued to look at the scene in front of him. He slowly walked his way towards Klaue's side of the walkway, not even listening to their conversation and letting their words fly out his head. Once he got close enough, the merc pulled out one of his handguns and quickly aimed it at Klaue's head. He shoots...he misses...thanks to one Captain America. The bullet hitting a nearby light instantly alerted Strucker and Oceanus.

"The mercenary!" the HYDRA head yelled as he ran off to the other walkway, holding a strange wooden box while Oceanus summoned his trident for combat.

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Deadpool cursed loudly as he charged everyone in sight, guns blazing, shooting HYDRA operatives in sight. Steve and Natasha rolled to cover with Klaue while Oceanus swung at the mercenary with his trident. Deadpool, however, dodged it with relative ease, sheathing his guns and drawing his katanas for a counterattack against the Titan.

Meanwhile, Natasha knocked Klaue out as she and Steve tried to escape the ship...only for Deadpool to notice them while he fought Oceanus.

"HEY! GET OVER HERE!" he yelled out as he stomped on the sea Titan's face like it was a trampoline, allowing him to catch up with the two Avengers. Deadpool managed to tackle them to the floor, but that allowed a struggling Klaue a chance at escape. With the Avengers temporarily subdued, the mercenary jumped...and upon landing...sunk his katanas right through the back of Klaue, killing him instantly.

"No!" Captain America yelled out as he charged at Deadpool, who tried to go for a cheapshot and kicking him in the area, but the super soldier anticipated this and blocked, leaving the mercenary to resort to attacking with his katanas. As Deadpool backed his opponent to a corner, he felt a pair of smooth legs wrap around his neck, and twist with enough force to send him to the floor. The Black Widow pointed her gun at the head of Deadpool.

"Why are you here?" she asked quickly.

"To kill Bigfoot, which I just did. What else?!" Deadpool yelled back, not even bothered by the fact that Natasha had a gun pointed at his face.

"That's it?" Natasha questioned. "You came all the way here for money?"

The whole interrogation was put on hold when the entire freighter shook violently as Oceanus unleashed his power. Steve and Natasha stood up and prepared for a fight while Deadpool ran to the door to pull his other katana out of the metal door. As he did, his flashback continued.

* * *

 _Percy used a key in the dead biker's pockets to open the door he was guarding. He let it swing open and prepared to pull the shotgun out, only to find no one, and nothing but an old looking ground level apartment that reeks of beer, and given his past issues with Smelly Gabe when he was twelve, the demigod knew how much the smell of alcohol and farts sucked._

 _Despite the lack of any human presence, Percy heard incoherent chatter, like there were people in the room, yet he just couldn't see them._

 _"Okay...where are they..." he wondered._

 _He wandered around the place, running his hands through the old sofa, the TV, and the torn red wallpaper. The chatter was getting louder. He was getting close to finding the rest of the Dogs of Hell...then he reached the room that would become his bedroom._

 _Whatever conversations filled the air, Percy could finally hear them properly._

 _"You sure about the whole thing? People are still buzzing about our little shootout with the Aryan Brotherhood..."_

 _"Whatever. Whoever we killed, just collateral damage."_

 _And that was enough to send Percy over the edge. The one question he asked him self was "Where the hell were they?". He got so angry he suddenly kicked the wall with a loud thud._

 _Bad move._

 _The chatter stopped and Percy knew he was in trouble for making a noise. He had to know where they were coming from otherwise he was screwed. Percy heard sounds coming from...the closet? The one closet in the room? He pulled the shotgun out of his jacket pockets and aimed._

 _Something moved in the closet. He opened the closet and a biker popped out, shooting Percy in the head! He dropped dead as the biker snorted and put away his handgun, unaware that his victim was still moving, or that the shotgun was still loaded. Percy slowly opened his eyes in time to get a glimpse of the Dogs of Hell hideout. All he saw was a pool table and around three bikers, four if the one who shot him counts._

 _As the false back panel of the closet closed, he slowly got up._

* * *

The sudden shaking of the freighter snapped Deadpool out of his current thoughts. He got his katana back and looked back as Captain America tried to fight off Oceanus without his shield...which wasn't exactly working, but he and the Black Widow held their ground anyway. Deadpool groaned in frustration, torn between leaving the freighter and helping the Avengers fight a threat they know nothing of.

 _"Abandon the Avengers"_ half of his conscience said. _"Save the Avengers"_ the other half said.

"..." Deadpool remained silent. Why should he help them? They almost let Klaue get away.

 _"Because the world needs Percy Jackson now more than ever."_ a familiar, soothing voice sounded in his mind.

"Get out of my mind, Hestia..." Deadpool growled.

 _"Percy...please..."_ she practically pleaded.

"Get out!" Deadpool lost it and yelled at the goddess in his head. The voice finally quieted down, though Oceanus heard his yelling and focused his attention on the mercenary, charging at him with the gigantic trident in his hand. Deadpool cursed and hopped over the trident, but Oceanus swung upwards, whapping and sending the mercenary flying towards where Steve and Natasha were, landing on his feet with ease.

"Got your candy asses whooped by a Titan?" Deadpool asked the two.

"A what?" Steve asked.

"Big magical dude...just fight!" Deadpool yelled at them right as Oceanus thrusted his trident towards the mercenary, who countered with his katanas. With their weapons locked in, Steve took advantage and kicked the Titan in the gut, staggering him back, allowing Deadpool to slash Oceanus right across the suit, golden ichor spilling.

"You DARE?!" Oceanus roared.

Deadpool felt a storm brew, literally. Oceanus flashed his armor on and raised his trident. The freighter shook violently.

"Quit your tantrum, Oceanus!" the mercenary charged like a whirlwind of metallic death, his katanas struck the Titan's own weapon as sparks flew, literally. Deadpool and Oceanus fought, sounds of metal clashing filling the air. The Titan grabbed his foe by the throat and threw him right through the roof, making a hole. Oceanus made his way towards the Avengers and tried to impale them with his trident. Steve and Natasha rolled out of the way to separate directions, the super soldier kicking the trident out of Oceanus's hands, forcing the Titan into hand to hand combat with them.

Steve had bit of an advantage against Oceanus. He was able to disorient the Titan with his enhanced physical abilities, but one swat from the Titan's trident was enough to send him flying back towards the big metal wall, making a large dent.

"Nat...what are you doing?" Steve groaned as Oceanus loomed over him.

"Looking through whatever Klaue was selling." she called back.

"Hey!" the Titan threw his trident at the control room, where Natasha was. She barely ducked underneath the panels in time as the weapon crashed into the wall. She quickly grabbed hold of a sack she had found and looked in it.

"Is this...vibranium?" Natasha whispered to herself.

Oceanus called his trident back to his hand, the weapon flashed to its master, parts of the control room falling off and exposing the Black Widow. Before the Titan could throw his weapon once again, he felt someone try to rip it away from him. Steve grappled with Oceanus for the trident. The super soldier managed to kick off the guard railing of the walkway, gaining enough momentum to take the trident, stumbling a little upon landing.

"Why you-"

The Titan was cut off when he was whacked in the head with his own weapon by Captain America.

"WHOOO!" a voice called from above Oceanus. It was Deadpool! He brandished his katanas and spun, and with a loud _shink_ , he severed the Titan's left arm...while sticking a superhero landing.

"Oh yeah...I'm so cool." Deadpool told himself. He stood up and sheathed his katanas and grabbed the amputated Oceanus by the throat.

"Look, pal, you're gonna start talking." he snarled at Oceanus. "How'd you get your hands on Pandora's pithos?"

"Why should I?!" the Titan snarled defiantly, only to get a punch in the face. Deadpool put his hands behind his head and...opened his mask and taking it off. He exposed his half burnt face, sea green eyes burning with fury.

"Because I fucking said so!" the unmasked Percy Jackson roared.

"Perseus...Jackson..." Oceanus stuttered. Steve looked on in shock.

"You're..." he stammered.

Percy paid Captain America no mind and grabbed the Titan by the throat, snarling, "I'm not updated with what the actual fuck is going on with the magical world. What's going on?!"

Oceanus, despite the predicament he was in, just grinned and spoke, "Kronos is rising once more, Jackson, and with the mortals known as HYDRA on his side...not even your precious camp can stand what we plan to do with Pandora's Jar."

Fuming, Percy let go of Oceanus and stood up, mumbling to himself. As he tried to collect his thoughts, the mercenary heard,

"Are you the 'Percy Jackson' Pietro and Wanda told me about?" from Captain America's mouth.

"Steve, you have to see this!" Natasha called out.

As Steve left to meet with the Black Widow, Percy scowled and drew his katana. He pivoted around, spinning on his left heel, and in one clean stroke, slashed Oceanus across the neck, leaving the Titan's remains to crumble to seaweed in one...two...three.

* * *

 _Percy got back up almost twelve seconds after the false back panel leading to the biker hideout closed. He clutched his head in pain, pulling the bullet off his head, which pierced through his hockey mask._

 _Filled to the brim with anger, he cried out "Mom...Paul...YOU WILL BE AVENGED!"_

 _He stormed over to the cabinet and forced the false back panel open. Four saucer wide pairs of eyes looked over at him._

 _"I thought you killed him!" one biker yelled to his friend, who dropped his pool cue and pulled out the same gun he shot Percy with._

 _"I shot him through the mask, right in the head!" the gunman yelled back._

 _Percy shot forward like a rocket, hopping over the pool table the bikers were using and tackling one of them to the ground. In a fit of anger, he flailed his fists at the downed biker until he bled hard. He felt callous hands grab onto his shoulders and pull him away from the biker he pummeled._

 _"FUCK YOU, BASTARDS!" Percy screamed, his enhanced strength allowed him to break free and sent the other bikers to the ground. He attacked the first biker again with fisticuffs before grabbing him by the sides of his head, and twisting it, snapping the biker's neck and instantly killing him._

 _One down, three to go. Percy pulled out the shotgun from his jacket pocket and aimed it at one biker, before being tackled by the other two, making him drop the gun. They forced the demigod back first to the wall with a loud thud, yet Percy wasn't fazed. He trashed his arms around like crazy, smashing his elbows on the two bikers' heads before running towards the third one and tackling him to the ground when he tried to pick up the shotgun. Percy grabbed said shotgun and smashed its butt at his face repeatedly._

 _The demigod sensed more danger behind him. He rolled forward, quickly getting on his feet and leaned back against the wall, seeing that the other two bikers had their handguns pointed at him._

 _They opened fire. The sounds of "BANG!" filled the air as Percy felt his abdomen be struck with small projectiles, piercing through his skin and striking his organs,_

 _but he didn't fall. The demigod looked down and watched his own blood spill out of his body, painting parts of his white hoodie blood red. Percy looked up at the two bikers who shot him, whose bodies shook with obvious terror. He pointed the shotgun at the biker on the right and fired._

 _The guy's head exploded with blood and gore as the other biker screamed like a girl. Percy dropped the shotgun, picked up a cue stick and charged. He smashed it on the biker's head, letting the blood gush. The stick now split into two, pointy halves, which Percy used to stab the bloody biker in the neck numerous times until he crumpled on the floor, dead._

 _Two down, two to go. The other biker threw a punch at Percy, who blocked it with his left arm and took the stick in his right hand and stabbed it through the same biker's head._

 _Three down, one to go. Percy dropped the broken cue stick and loomed over the biker he had beaten down with his gun._

 _"P...Please...mercy..." the biker backed away from him, but Percy's eyes blazed with hatred. He threw himself at the biker, then threw frenzied punches, yelling out,_

 _"DIE, DIE, DIE, YOU GODDAMN PIECE OF SHIT! GO TO TARTARUS WHERE YOU FUCKING BELONG!"_

 _After that last word, the demigod grabbed the last biker by the sides of his head...and snapped his neck. He panted from the adrenaline rush, falling to the side and lying down next to the pool table, in the middle of all the bikers he had killed. Percy felt...good._

 _No, great. A rush of satisfaction flowed through his veins. Percy smiled, looking up at the ceiling,_

 _then he chuckled...then he laughed, laughed at the feeling of accomplishment that is the murder of four of the Dogs of Hell._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Well, That Escalated Quickly**

* * *

Thinking back at that satisfying moment felt good for Deadpool. He smiled as he put his mask back on, despite the sound of obvious footsteps from two obvious people.

"What have you done?!" Steve yelled at Deadpool.

"Oh, he'll come back, good sir. They always do." the mercenary snorted. "Time to go!"

He quickly reached into his satchel, grabbing onto something cylindrical **(AN Stop thinking like perverts)** and pulled it out, the item being a...

"FLASHBANG!"

Deadpool tossed it into the air and ran off, escaping the center of the freighter through the nearest hallway as he heard his flashbang grenade explode, blinding the Avengers...not. Steve and Natasha anticipated it and the Russian spy knocked the 9-bang away midair before it exploded. They chased after the mercenary as he attempted a getaway, but Deadpool outran them. Natasha pulled the sleeve of her jacket, revealing her wrist mounted Widow's Bite gadget. She aimed at Deadpool's direction as they chased after him...and fired.

Deadpool kept running, reaching the door that lead to the deck...but he felt something hit him in the back of the neck. Something small and metallic. The mercenary went limp as he felt his nerves tingle violently like he had just been hit by lightning.

Lightning...Reminded him of the good ol' days with Jason and Thalia.

The Widow's Bite...compared to all other lightning attacks he felt...was like a water balloon. The swinging of his arms and legs merely slowed down rather than stopped completely, but that didn't change the fact that HYDRA operatives were everywhere, not in the freighter, but in the surrounding boats that weren't there when Deadpool arrived in South Africa.

"Ah...damnit." Deadpool groaned at the sight of all the HYDRA boats around him. They appear to be followed by...telkhines? The mercenary was so distracted of the thought he failed to comprehend the sound of footsteps behind him...and the fact that miniguns were aimed at him. "Well'p...TIME TO GO!"

He tried to run again...but he felt his left arm get snagged and stay in place, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face which he took rather than dodged...because reasons. Deadpool staggered back from Natasha's kick, comically teetering towards the guard railing like an idiot while holding his head in mock pain.

"Steve. Miniguns." Natasha noticed. Steve gasped.

"GET DOWN!"

The super soldier pulled both spy and mercenary down for cover as HYDRA's miniguns fired wildly, tearing a part little pieces of the freighter's hull.

"Hands off, son of a bitch!" Deadpool yelled, prying Steve's hand away from him.

"Language!" Captain America yelled back.

"Hey, boys! We don't get along, we're all dead!" the Black Widow told them.

"I've survived a bullet to the head! This shit's no different." the mercenary told them, a minigun bullet narrowly missing his head. He rolled away from the two Avengers to save his own hide. That plan wasn't going so well, seeing as how Steve and Natasha followed him, also by rolling to the same direction he went...until Deadpool rolled off the freighter, landing CONVENIENTLY...on the jetski he stole earlier. He revved it up and quickly sped towards the HYDRA boats, which now aimed their weapons at Deadpool...who jumped at the nearest HYDRA boat right when the miniguns hit his jetski. Swords brandished, the mercenary cut through HYDRA operatives like their entire bodies were made of butter.

Deadpool ducked underneath bullets from a HYDRA operative's assault rifle before doing a capoeira kick, knocking the gun out of his hands and dropping his katanas to snap the idiot's neck with his gloved hands and taking control of the minigun, firing it at the other boats in a loud storm of bullets. Pieces of the boats crumbled apart and fell into the see as blood flew from the bodies of unfortunate HYDRA operatives.

"DIE! DIE! DIE!" the mercenary wailed maniacally. He liked hearing the screams of his enemies dying, even if they were faint. The feeling was satisfying...for about five seconds. The minigun quickly ran out of ammunition...and Deadpool was a sitting duck for several armed boats with miniguns.

"Ah...fuck..."

Before he could hear the storm of bullets from the boats, he heard another storm...a thunderstorm...Zeus?

No.

From a dark gray cloud above the battle at sea, a lightning bolt descended upon a HYDRA boat, striking it down with relentless fury. More bright blue lightning bolts struck down the boats around Deadpool with loud crackling. This wasn't Zeus. This was someone else...Of course, Deadpool wasn't surprised to see a dashing man with long blonde hair wearing steel armor and a red cape and holding a hammer, landing on the boat he was on.

"Thor..."

"Ah...you're a sellsword now, eh, Perseus?"

Deadpool scoffed. "Didn't know I had fans on Asgard. Well, I just finished my work here so...I'll be on my way."

"Can't let you do that." Thor spoke. "You are needed by Director Fury."

The mercenary laughed mockingly. "For what? Avenger-ing?"

He didn't say anything else as a Quinjet suddenly arrived amidst the stormy skies caused by the Asgardian. It stopped over the freighter Steve and Natasha were still on.

While Thor looked on, Deadpool picked up his katanas on the boat floor and swung at the thunder god, who felt his attack coming and blocked with Mjolnir. He swung again with the other katana, but Thor hopped back, striking the mercenary with his hammer. Deadpool skidded across the South African waters like a flat rock, making grunting noises as he bounced off the water again and again.

"AH! OW! GODS! FRACKIN! BAH! OOF! OW! AH! GODS! FUCKING! DAMNIT! THIS! SSUUUUCKKKSSS!"

At that last word, he crashed into the water, sinking like a rock. Sounds fun, right?

Well, not if you're having flashbacks...

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Jessica knew something was up when she didn't find Percy in his mom's apartment. He wasn't found ANYWHERE in the entire building. Of course, she made an intellectual guess on where Percy was, given that she had found the police radio in the apartment, sitting on a table._

 _It didn't help her mood that Percy suddenly showed up in a taxi right in front of the apartment building. Jessica took her trench coat and confronted the scarred demigod as he stepped out of the taxi._

 _"So...where have you been?" she asked him._

 _"Shopping for an apartment." Percy replied._

 _"What about your mom's apartment?"_

 _"Hand it to your sister or something. Got something to eat?"_

 _Jessica groaned. "Fine. Follow me. Besides, I have to talk to you in private."_

 _Percy shrugged and followed the other demigod back into the apartment. After preparing some coffee for the both of them, Jessica sat down with Percy on opposite chairs around the dining table._

 _"Okay, seriously. What did you do?" she asked him._

 _"Just went out for a midnight stroll to Hell's Kitchen, stole a few bikes and met a few of their owners." Percy casually said, sipping coffee as he did with a wicked grin on his face._

 _"What?"_

 _"Long story short, Jessica, I had billiard night with the Dogs of Hell."_

 _Silence hit the room. Jessica blinked once...then twice...then thrice. "What?" she asked again._

 _"I may have soaked some of their balls and sticks with red stuff, but that won't matter. They're cool with it."_

 _"You KILLED them? Percy, what the actual fuck were you thinking?!"_

 _"Well...I did say I was going to hurt them..."_

 _"Hurting and killing are two different things!"_

 _"They had it coming, Jessica. They killed my mom."_

 _"But Percy..."_

 _He didn't heed her words. Percy set the mug of coffee down on Jessica's table and walked out of the room as casually as he entered. Exiting Jessica's apartment, he entered his mother's apartment, expecting nothing but a police radio on a table. He wasn't expecting a paper bag right beside it. It had a note attached to it. Curious, Percy walked over to the bag and read the note stapled on it._

 _ **A little gift from me to you.**_

 _He had no clue what was supposed to mean, but he opened the paper bag, his enhanced strength tearing it in half like it was nothing...bad idea. The bag popped in Percy's face like a balloon. He flew backwards and hit the floor hard, groaning._

* * *

His flashback stopped as he opened his eyes. Deadpool was still sinking down to the bottom of the sea, remembering what happened a few seconds ago: Thor smacking him with his gods damned hammer. He had to strike back. He had to! Otherwise... there's no fun. Despite eveyrthing that's happened, Deadpool still felt a connection with the water. He imagined a waterspout to send him blasting back up.

And he got what he imagined. Deadpool felt a powerful force push him upwards, the light from the sky shining down on him getting even brighter every passing second, until he shot into the air right out of the sea like a rocket, landing right on the same boat Thor was still on, the thunder god looked pretty surprised.

"Huh. Come to take back your blades?"

"Pretty much. Where are they?"

Thor pointed at the Quinjet that had arrived seconds ago, which blasted off into the sky. Deadpool comedically gasped. The Asgardian just rubbed his head sheepishly, a guilty grin on his face.

"Yes...sorry about that." he said to the merc. The latter looked at Thor, then the sky, then Thor, the sky, Thor, the sky, again, and again until...

"THAT DOES IT!"

Deadpool charged the god of thunder and threw a punch, which he caught easily. Thor yawned, but was caught off guard when he felt sharp pain on his...area.

That's when Thor, God of Thunder, sung a soprano for the first time, while Deadpool surfed a wave, literally, to the South African shore...only to run into General Ross. He sweat-dropped as the men had assault rifles pointed at him.

"...Hehe..."

That's when the bullets flew. The very same men he had been on the plane with were now shooting him with their rifles repeatedly until one caught him square in the head. Deadpool fell over, almost landing in the nearby seawater. Almost... but not quite. Slowly, but surely...he blacked out.

* * *

 _Percy slowly stood up, seeing several things scattered around the floor._

 _A red and black tactical outfit, complete with two built in satchels, and two katanas, each in a dark leather sheath. Percy stood up and picked up the katanas, taking them out of their sheaths one by one. He smiled, for each of the swords were perfectly weighted and he could feel the rush of power just holding them._ _Percy turned around and swung one katana, slicing the nearest wooden table and cabinet clean in half without even trying._

 _"...I was just going for the table..." he gaped._

 _"Of course, you were."_

 _Percy turned around and swung his katana...and almost decapitated someone. It was a woman, but not Jessica._

 _This woman had olive toned skin, brown eyes burning with a desire to kill the unworthy, and long black hair. She wore standard Greek battle armor with a black plume on top of her helmet._

 _"Lady Nemesis..." Percy gasped, almost dropping the swords out of fright of what he almost did. "I...You were..."_

 _"I'm fine, Perseus. We have a couple of minutes to speak privately. Also had to make sure Dionysius's daughter can't get it. Do you like them?"_

 _"You...you gave me these?"_

 _"Of course I did...They're made of solid Adamantine, same material as the sword the original Perseus used to cut Medusa's head."_

 _"Must've been hard making these."_

 _Nemesis smiled sheepishly, like she may have crossed the wrong people just for the swords. "Well...I have my ways. Anyways," she picked up the red and black outfit, explaining things about it._

 _"The suit weaves itself back together magically when damaged, it's a kevlar bi-weave with added padding for extra protection. Ans the satchels,"_

 _The goddess reached into one of the satchels, pulling out a tiny pile of actual grenade launcher ammo._

 _"-can give you any kind of ammo or grenade you want, and will never run out. However, there are limits as to how many you can pull out at a time."_

 _Percy blinked once...then twice. "What?" he asked. Nemesis let out a loud groan._

 _"See you around, Perseus." she spoke before flashing away, leaving a confused demigod as Jessica came into the room._

 _"Why was your door locked? Why couldn't I kick it open? And what's with the stuff scattered around the floor?"_

* * *

Deadpool woke up to the sound of a car horn...sort of. He noticed something wrong the instant his vision cleared. He was in a cell...a glass cell.

He. Hated. Cells.

"No...no...NO!"


End file.
